


Supernova

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble8: Futuro [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble 8: Future, Drabble 8: Futuro, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Future, Immortality, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, eternal love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada muere en el universo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Habían cometido un error, un error de cálculo pequeño pero que les iba a costar la vida. El equipo de rescate no llegaría a tiempo. La nave Hou’kaihopara era más que vieja y obsoleta, una pequeña estación espacial que prácticamente se caía a trozos. Su órbita alrededor de la descomunal estrella había dejado de ser estable hacía tiempo y aunque, milagrosamente, los sistemas de soporte vital parecían aguantar, los once tripulantes no tenían más remedio que aceptar su destino. Nunca podrían obtener ayuda antes de ser calcinados por la gigante roja. La desesperación, el miedo y algún llanto ahogado se extendieron entre ellos. Tenían tan poco tiempo que probablemente no llegarían a conocer la resignación.

Pero, cuando los desdichados exploradores espaciales lo daban todo por perdido, un ruido, un zumbido que subía y bajaba de tono invadió su nave y una extraña cabina de madera azul se materializó de repente en el puente de mando. Tres hombres de aspecto humano salieron de su interior. Con rapidez y eficiencia, animándolos con palabras alentadoras, los metieron a todos en la pequeña cabina que, prodigiosamente, era más grande en su interior. Pero, a la hora de partir, dos de los tres salvadores decidieron quedarse. Los tripulantes de la Hou’kaihopara elevaron protestas y súplicas: era un suicidio permanecer en la nave. Pero el tercer hombre sonrió y les dio el visto bueno, asegurando a los rescatados que sus dos compañeros tenían otros medios de transporte. Aún con una sonrisa en los labios, el extraño hombre delgado manipuló algunos controles de su nave y los once hombres y mujeres fueron puestos a salvo.

 

En el puente de mando de la desdichada Hou’kaihopara, un hombre de rostro joven y bien parecido clavaba su mirada maravillada en la hermosa estrella. El otro humano, vestido con ropas anticuadas, botas y un largo abrigo, puso una mano grande sobre su hombro y lo estrechó con suavidad. Sus hermosos rasgos formaron una sonrisa deslumbrante al mirar al otro hombre. 

—Ianto, ya no queda nadie a bordo, la TARDIS se ha ido y faltan apenas cincuenta segundos para la explosión.

—Lo sé, Jack. El núcleo se colapsará y el material de la estrella saldrá proyectado a un diez por ciento de la velocidad de la luz —dijo Ianto, extasiado. La explosión de una supernova era el espectáculo más alucinante que el terrestre había podido contemplar en su larguísima, eterna vida y no conseguía sustraerse a su poderoso influjo.

Jack deslizó sus dedos entre el pelo de la nuca de Ianto. A él le pasaba algo parecido: de entre todas las infinitas posibilidades del universo y al cabo de tantos siglos, Ianto seguía siendo su elección número uno. Acercó sus labios para besar el cuello de su marido y su pelo de punta hizo cosquillas en la mejilla del galés. Ianto sonrió sin dejar de mirar el terrible espectáculo.

—Fíjate, Jack. Está a punto de morir…

—Nada muere en el universo —susurró Jack en su oído.

Ianto se volvió y miró a los ojos del otro hombre. Los iris azules como el agua clara reflejaban la inconmensurable estrella con un resplandor rojizo. La belleza del Capitán Harkness era tan inagotable como sus vidas infinitas.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Ianto, repentinamente perdido el interés por la inminente explosión. 

—Vámonos —dijo Jack señalando el manipulador del vórtice de su compañero.

Ianto sonrió, pícaro, y deslizó un dedo por el manipulador del Capitán.

—¿Qué te parece si me llevas tú?

Jack sonrió también sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del hombre al que amaba. El tirón que se experimentaba al viajar más de una persona con un manipulador del vórtice era intenso, casi doloroso. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentir que los propios átomos se dispersaban junto a los del otro para colarse por las dimensiones intersticiales del tiempo y volver a reestructurarse en su destino era una sensación tan íntima, tan brutalmente orgásmica que Jack nunca podía decir que no. Al fin y al cabo, después de milenios ¿cuántas veces había dicho que no a su amado? Muy pocas. Menos que Ianto a él, a decir verdad. Y cada vez menos.

Deslizó sus brazos bajo los de Ianto y lo estrechó lentamente, saboreando el momento. Los labios de ambos hombres se unieron en un beso dulce, profundo, peligrosamente largo. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, sin deshacer el abrazo, con la cabeza de Ianto acomodada sobre su hombro y los labios en su oreja, Jack tocó los controles de su manipulador y, sonriendo, ambos hombres desaparecieron de la nave. 

Exactamente 2’638 segundos después, la estrella se convirtió en supernova.


End file.
